Chapter 22: A Continuation of the Story
by spoiledgrl881
Summary: Have you ever wondered how everything turned out? There was pretty much a cliffhanger at the end of the book so... here you go! First FF please review. Written for school
1. Continuation

Disclaimer: I don't own the Witch of Blackbird Pond

* * *

Chapter 22

When Kit and Nat arrived back at the Wood household, there was already a crowd gathered in the doorway. Kit immediately felt anxious, but when Nat grabbed her hand she quickly relaxed. They squeezed their way through the group and into the house, only to see Mercy, Judith, and Aunt Rachel, straining to hear Uncle Matthew and the crowd's conversation.

Nat released her hand and went to join the crowd, while Kit went to listen in with Aunt Rachel, Judith, and Mercy. They listened closely and frequently heard the men saying things like, "Cruff" and "witch". The girls all came to the conclusion that someone in the Cruff family was accused of witchcraft. Now the question that was running through their heads was "Which member of the Cruff family?"

Kit worried that it was Prudence, and Aunt Rachel was just worried that someone was accused. Mercy and Judith liked the Cruff family, but they didn't know them well enough to be very worried about them. Kit and Aunt Rachel were deep in thought, and they didn't notice that everyone was leaving the house until Mercy spoke up.

"Who do you think it is?" She asked in a shocked tone.

"I do not know," Kit responded, "but I certainly hope that it is not Prudence."

As soon as Uncle Matthew and Nat walked towards them, Kit immediately started asking questions.

"What's going on, Uncle Matthew?" She said in a worried voice.

"Adam Cruff has accused Goodwife Cruff of witchcraft." He calmly stated.

"Oh my goodness! That is terrible." Aunt Rachel exclaimed in horror as Kit breathed a sigh of relief.

"It is blasphemy, I tell you! Why would anyone do that?" Uncle Matthew yelled in fury, completely forgetting Nat's presence.

"The witch hunts are complete pandemonium**." **Nat added. Uncle Matthew acknowledged him with a startled look. Then asked "What brings you here today Nathaniel?"

Nat responded by straightening up and saying boldly "I have come to seek permission to marry your niece, Kit."

All of the females in the room were elated to hear that, so they all started smiling at Kit, who looked anxiously at Uncle Matthew. Uncle Matthew seemed to ponder the question for a few moments that seemed like years to Kit and Nat. Finally, Uncle Matthew cleared his throat, and said, "You must take good care of her, Nathaniel."

Kit looked at Uncle Matthew in shock, and said "Is that a yes?"

Uncle Matthew looked down into her eyes and answered "If he is what makes you happy, then so be it."

Chapter 23

It had been one month since the day that Uncle Matthew allowed Nat and Kit to marry, but today wasn't their wedding day. Today was Goodwife Cruff's trial. Kit had begged and pleaded with Uncle Matthew to let her go, but he was adamant on her staying home. Truthfully he was perplexed about why she would want to go anyways, but after a week of begging, he finally allowed her to accompany him.

Kit was ecstatic, but worried that if she wasn't completely proper and behaved, that Uncle Matthew would **revoke** the privilege.

When it was time for the trial, Kit was feeling extremely nervous. She slowly dressed and walked downstairs, to meet Uncle Matthew. They were going to walk to the meeting house together.

As soon as they arrived at the meeting, Kit was hit with more anxiousness. She no longer felt safe, the way she did whenever she was at the house, with Nat, or with Hannah and Prudence.

As Captain Talcott rapped on the table, Kit didn't feel the same fear that she felt when she was accused of witchcraft, but a whole different kind. "Good folk, we will proceed at once to the current issue. We have gathered here today to question Goodwife Cuff, who is accused of witchcraft. Goodwife Cruff will come forward." Captain Talcott began. Goodwife Cruff got to her feet and warily walked toward the table, where Kit had once stood.

"You will listen to the charges against you." He ordered.

The clerk read from a parchment, exaggerating every word to add to the suspense building in the room.

"Goodwife Cruff, you are here accused of witchcraft." The clerk continued. "You are accused by Adam Cruff with the following actions. Bewitching a child, making other children fall ill, and lastly, slander." The clerk sat down. Captain Talcott eyed the woman before him. He was not fond of this part of his job, but it had to be done.

"Goodwife Cruff," He began, "you have heard the complaints about you do you deny these charges?"

"Yes sir, I do" She spoke softly.

The trial continued on the same way as Kit's had, but Kit had the feeling that nobody was coming to save Goodwife Cruff, the way that Nat and Prudence had saved her. Finally Captain Talcott declared Goodwife Cruff guilty, and she was to be locked up the jail.

Epilogue

Kit and Nat got married, and then traveled down to Barbados on _The Witch_. Sadly Adam Cruff fell ill, and Prudence was taken in by John and Mercy. Judith became pregnant with William's child. Prudence was finally able to attend the dame school with the other children, and was the best in her class. Aunt Rachel and Uncle Matthew were happy to have their kids happy.

_THE END_


	2. Really Quick AN

Really Quick AN

Hey! I am considering writing another WOBP fanfic! Do all you readers think that I should? Also, if you think that I should, what would you like the plot to be?

Love You- Especially The Reviewers

~Katie


End file.
